


Binary

by MissjuliaMiriam



Series: Club!verse [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: (sort of), Aftercare, BDSM, Blood Kink, Distance, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys, Skype, Subspace, Voyeurism, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick really does want to understand their relationship. He wants to learn, and Jason is willing to teach him. There are conditions, of course, but when aren't there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binary

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dick lives up to his name in this one. Just a bit, but enough.

"I want to learn," Dick says to Jason, over the phone. Jason can hear the distress, the disgrace in his voice, and he shakes his head.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Dick," he says, his tone serious. "But you have got to be prepared to follow my rules, okay? And you have to respect whatever Tim needs here. You're going to be there to learn, not to participate, not to fucking anything that's not okay with the both of us and you."

"I know," he says. "Or- I don't know, I just. I can listen."

"Good," says Jason. "I'll talk it out with Tim." Then he hangs up, and sighs. This is going to be stressful. 

 

Tim agrees, eventually, to let Dick watch another of their sessions. The time in the club had turned out okay, and the Batsibling movie night had been just fine- though, he had been just far enough under to be feeling good, safe, and not really care what his siblings thought. However, he has one condition for Jason. "I don't think I can have him in the room with me," Tim says. "I'm going away soon. Business trip. We could do it over Skype?"

Jason nods. "We'll have to be careful though, you know that."

"Yeah," Tim says, and stops pacing his living room to join Jason on the couch, snuggling close to him. "I trust you."

"I know you do, baby," Jason whispers into his hair, placing a gentle hand on his thigh. "It's him I'm worried about." 

 

Jason calls Dick over to his apartment a little while before Tim is due to call him, and sits him down at the kitchen table. Dick looks nervous, his cheeks a bit flushed, his hair mussed from his running his hands through it. As Jason watches, he does it again, throwing up cowlicks. Jason eyes him for a minute, watching him squirm, and then says, "Here's how it's going to be."

Dick swallows. Jason's voice is already his Dom's voice, low and rough, commanding, and the acrobat can't help but squirm a bit. "Yeah?" he asks.

"Yeah," Jason says. "We're going to go sit in the living room, and I'm going to set this shit up so that I can use the TV screen. You're going to sit in the arm chair, where you'll be just on the edge of the image, behind me, and you're not going to move. You aren't going to get up, you aren't going to make any drastic movements with any kind of speed. You're not my sub, Dick," he says, and pauses. Dick nods, and Jason carries on. "I'm not going to ask you to sit completely still. But you need to not attract his attention with your fucking fidgeting."

"I'll try," Dick says. Jason nods approvingly- Dick looks sincere, earnest.

"Good," he says. "You're also not going to say a fucking word unless I address you directly, okay? You're not a part of this. You're here to watch. This isn't about you, and unless I choose to make you a participant, you get zero fucking say. And by that I mean I want to hear absolutely fuck all nothing out of you."

Dick promises to try again, and Jason moves on to his last rule. "Don't. Fucking. Touch yourself. I don't care how hard his pretty noises make you, if you pull out your cock, I am kicking you out of my apartment for the rest of your life. It'll just freak him out."

Dick nods. "I won't. I promise, Jason, if there's any pleasure for me in this, it won't happen here."

"Good." Jason sits back in his chair, and looks at Dick again. "I'm going to go set up. Get yourself some water or whatever, and I'll tell you where to sit when you come out."

Jason leaves Dick in the kitchen, and goes to hook up his laptop, and set up the hi-def webcam and microphone on top of his TV. He's done this with Tim a few times before, though usually they avoid doing scenes like this by distance. The last time they did, they'd been interrupted, and Tim had had to run an emergency meeting still halfway down into subspace. This time it would be different, Jason was sure. He just wasn't sure that it would be better.

Dick shuffled into the room just as he was finishing with the set up, and settled into the chair, curling himself into what might have been a very uncomfortable position, but was probably perfectly fine for someone as flexible as Dick was. Jason glances at him over his shoulder, and then looked back to the screen. They sat together quietly for a minute, Dick shuffling around awkwardly in his chair, Jason watching the screen carefully, until Tim came online. Within seconds of Tim logging on, Jason's computer was binging at him, notifying him that he was being called, and he answered quickly.

Tim's image appeared on the screen, the picture grainy for a few seconds before it cleared up. "Hey," he said, quietly, smiling shyly at Jason. He's wearing his clothes from the day, still, a red button up shirt and black slacks, though he's shed his tie already. Jason can see it lying on the bed. Tim's eyes dart up to where Dick is sitting.

"Hey, Dick," Tim says. "How are you?"

"Good," Dick says, and then grimaces.

"It's okay," Jason says, glancing at him. He stands from the floor and moves to sit on the chair that he's set in the middle of the living room. "I told him he couldn't talk," he explains to Tim. "Or disrupt the session in any way. I thought about making him sit off screen, but I know you like to be aware."

"Thanks," Tim says. "We should- get started. I think. Are you ready?"

"I've been ready all day, baby," Jason says, his voice just a little rougher than before. He watches at his tone makes Tim shift on the bed, the fine fabric of his clothes rustling against the bedsheets. The noise comes through the speakers just a little hazy, less clear than Tim's voice. "I wish I could touch you."

"Me too," Tim says, and leans back into the pillows he has piled behind him. "Want to be there with you."

Jason smiles at him, then says, "I want to see your skin, Tim. If I can't touch, I want to see."

Tim takes deep breath, and then sits up to unbutton his shirt and slide if off his shoulders, a little self-conscious. He's never quite managed to be comfortable enough in his own skin to strip off his clothes like he's trying for anything more than nakedness, never quite managed to try to be sexy, but he's sexy anyways. He's beautiful, place skin and sharp, narrow lines. Jason loves watching him undress, just for the way the fabric slides across his angles.

"Good," he says, once Tim has squirmed out of his pants as well, and is sitting back on the bed in just a pair of briefs. "Stop there, for now."

Tim nods, and settles back, relaxing just a little. His eyes dart over to Dick briefly, but return to Jason immediately. "Don't look at him," Jason says. "I'm the one in charge here."

"Yes, sir," Tim says, and bites his lip. "What do you want now?"

"Tell me what you have with you," Jason says. "I know you brought toys."

Tim blushes bright red, and reaches out to the bedside table just off the screen, and comes back with a small bullet vibe, a thick dildo, and a tube of lube in his hand. "I was hoping..." he says, and trails off, setting the items down beside him. "But, whatever you want."

"Those are good choices," Jason says, approving. "Are you hard yet, baby?"

Tim shakes his head, turning even redder. "I'm nervous," he admits.

"Can you get yourself there, or do you want me to help you out?"

"Help?"

Jason nods, and sits forward to strip off his shirt, then leans forward and braces his elbows on his knees. "You're so pretty," he starts. "Flushed all down you chest. Play with your nipples a little, Tim, I want to see you aching for me. I want to touch you, too, but you're all the way out there, and I'm here." He smiles, predatory. "You know what's going to be waiting for you when you get home, don't you? I can't touch you now, but you're going to be so good for me, and when you get home I'm going to make you come with my hands, with my mouth, and with my cock. I'm going to make you please me, and then I'm going to make you cry. Sound good, baby?"

"Jay," Tim says, whines, and Jason watches him reach up to pinch and tease his nipples with one hand, tugging them until they're red and peaked. Jason wants to catch them between his teeth, wants to bite Tim's flushed throat until he bleeds. He tells Tim that, and watches his eyes close, and his hips jerk against the air.

"Good," Jason says, "don't stop." Tim's already dropping, not as quickly as he would from Jason's touch, but easily. He's certainly forgotten about Dick, though Jason hasn't. "It's time to see all of you, baby."

Tim moans, and nods, and shimmies out of his underpants, tossing them off the bed impatiently. He goes for is cock with the hand that isn't still pulling at one nipple, but Jason barks out a sharp, "No."

"Sorry," Tim gasps. "Sorry."

"You're not going to touch any part of yourself until I say you can," Jason says. "You know that rule already, Tim."

"I know," Tim whines. "Please."

"You're going to take punishment for that, but not right now. A little something for later. For now, I want you to slick some of those pretty fingers. No more than one inside until I say."

Tim nods. "Yes, sir." He pops the cap off of the bottle, and slicks two fingers, then pressed one to his opening. He takes it easily, huffing out a soft breath, and opens his eyes. He watches Jason's face as he fucks himself with the one finger, bucking against it. He clearly wants more, but Jason makes him wait. It only takes a minute for Tim to break. "Please," he says. "Jay, sir, master. Please don't- please, I want more."

"One more," Jason says. "Good boy." He knows that Tim can go longer without it being worrying, but he's dropped most of the way into subspace now, can see it in the way his head falls back, in the shakiness of his hands, and can hear it in his slow panting and quiet, shuddery moans as he starts to fuck himself with two fingers, his legs spread wide for the camera, baring himself.

"Jay," Tim breathes into the air, his head tosses back, his eyes drifted half-shut. "Jay. I want-"

"I know," Jason says, and leans back in his chair. "Tim."

Tim opens his eyes, catching the firmness in Jason's tone.

"If ten is fully with me, and zero is all the way down, where are you?" Jason doesn't normally do these verbal checks, because he can gauge from the way Tim feels beneath his hands, or else he doesn't worry about it, but today he needs to know. He's not sure how aware Tim is of Dick, and he's not sure how far gone Tim really is.

"Four?" Tim replies, sounding unsure. He's still fucking himself, loosening himself up, the motions jerky and just on this side of rough.

"Good," Jason says, because that would have been his guess. At least he has an idea of how Tim is doing. "Third finger, Tim."

Tim frowns. "C-can I just...?" he says, and gasps as he curls his fingers to brush against his prostate.

Jason considers for a minute, then says, "No. Third finger."

Tim moans, sounding a little desperate, a little agonized, but he removes his hand and slicks his three fingers again, then slides them into his hole, harsh and quick. Jason scowls, and says, "Tim. Hands off."

Tim's lips part, but he pulls his fingers back out of his bod slowly, arching into the slide, and lets go of his abused nipple. He clenches his hands in the bedsheets, looking at Jason with his brows furrowed.

"You're not to hurt yourself," Jason says. "I said three fingers because I wanted you to prepare yourself properly. If you're going to be overly rough, you're going back to two."

"No," Tim moans pitifully. "Please, Jason, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just, I want. I want you."

"I know you do," Jason says, gentling a little. Tim's sunk low by now, and he softens his expression as much as he can. This is a delicate situation, and he can hear Dick shifting around behind him. "You want this to hurt, huh, baby?"

Tim nods, and Jason says, "You want to be rough, like I'm rough with you."

Tim nods again. "Please," he says, and tosses his head a little, his hands clenching tighter in the blankets.

"Pinch yourself," Jason says, finally. "The inside of your thigh, five times. Not in the same place."

Tim gasps, and immediately obeys, pinching harshly at the delicate skin of his inner thigh. He leaves a neat line of red marks, and then forces himself to stop, moaning and shuddering.

"Good," Jason says. "I'll let you have the vibrator now, but you aren't getting the dildo. You're going to wait for my cock, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Tim says, and grabs for the vibrator, pushing the silver bullet inside his ass with two fingers, curling them to press the cool plastic to his prostate. He doesn't turn it on, but he grabs the remote hard with his other hand, shaking a little. "Can I?" he asks, begs, sounding shuddery and unstable. He looks at Jason imploringly, his blue eyes hazy and dark.

"Yeah," Jason says, his voice catching in his throat. He licks his lips. "First setting, babe."

Tim flicks the vibrator on immediately, and moans as it comes to life where he has it pressed against his prostate. Tim could come just like this, Jason knows, but it would take patience, and probably dirty talk. Right now, Jason isn't really in the mood for either of those things, so he only waits a minute before he's telling Tim to turn up the intensity. Tim shudders, and cranks it up, writhing. He still has two fingers inside of himself, holding the small vibe in place, and his hole is red and slick with lube. Jason watches hungrily as Tim's hips jerk, his fingers sliding in and out by fractions of inches.

"Good boy," Jason says, and presses his palm hard against his own cock, sitting back finally to give himself some relief. Tim cries out, looking at him through half-closed eyes. He looks drugged and hungry, and Jason wastes no time in pulling out his cock and wrapping a loose fist around it. He hears Dick shift slightly again, probably uncomfortable as fuck, but Jason doesn't give a shit. He doesn't give a shit about anything but his pretty boy all laid out of him, with a vibe in his ass and his bottom lips caught between his teeth. "Gonna bite you lip red for me?" he asks. "Or scratch your chest until you're all painted in my colours?"

Tim chokes on a moan, and drags the nails of his free hand down his chest like Jason suggested, leaving trails of reddened skin. He bites at his lip harder, and then harder still, until he breaks the skin and a trickle of blood slides down his chin. His tongue darts out to catch it, smearing red across part of his face.

"Jesus, Tim," Jason says, and strokes his cock a few times, trying to take the edge off. "You're perfect."

"Sir," Tim whines. "Jason." He's fighting to keep his eyes open, shuddering and moaning and leaking all over himself, pre-come dripping from his cock and sliding down his shaft. He's getting close already, Jason thinks.

"Turn it up," he says, commands, stroking himself slowly. "All the way, Tim."

Tim does, moans for it and arches and begs, "Please, Jason. Master- ahn, please, let me- I'm s-so close."

"Pretty little slut," Jason says, his voice low and rough and affectionate. "You just want to give it all to me." Behind Jason, Dick draws a sharp breath, but he doesn't say anything.

"Yes," Tim says, squirming as he presses at his hole with a third finger, but he doesn't put it in. Jason smiles, and says, "Just a little longer, baby."

"Yes, sir," Tim says. "Ah- Jay, please, please- mmnh."

Jason starts stroking himself in earnest, sliding a thumb over the tip of his cock, his grip tight. "Good," he groans. "Good, Tim. Don't you dare- nh. Don't touch your cock, but when you're ready, you can come."

Tim gasps, meets Jason's eyes through the screen, and digs his fingers into himself hard, forcing the vibe against his prostate. He arches, cries out, and then comes, his body stretched taught. Jason watches the beautiful pale line of him as he slowly relaxes on the bed, shuddering moans escaping his lips, along with whimpers of Jason's name and the rush of his breath. He lets his fingers slide out of his ass, but doesn't remove the vibrator, and doesn't turn it down. Instead, he leaves it there and digs his hands into the sheets again, his knuckles white with the strength of his grip.

Jason watches, pleased, as Tim squirms against the continued sensation. "Good boy," he murmurs. "You stay right there. I'm close, Tim, you're being so good for me." He tightens his fist a bit more, stroking his cock and thinking about being inside Tim, about leaning over his body and kissing him and fucking into his tight hole right along side the vibrator, making Tim cry. "Yeah- yes, Tim. Good." And then Jason is coming too, his shout blending with Tim's mounting cries. He tosses his head back, arches into his fist as his hips jerk.

"Jay," Tim moans on scream, and shakes his head, the first tears slipping down his cheek. Jason thinks that maybe Tim will be able to come again, that's he probably almost there, just needs a little push. He takes a moment to gather his breath to talk Tim right over the edge, to say all the right things, and-

"Jesus, Timmy." And that's Dick's voice. That's Dick's voice, and Tim is shuddering on screen and falling over the edge, his cock twitching. He comes dry, not as hard as before but surely just as intense, and Jason freezes.

"Damn it," he mutters, and shoots a glare over his shoulder at Dick, who is already looking horrified, then turns back to Tim. Tim who is slowly coming back to himself, who is still barely aware but he's shaking, and not in a good way.

Tim gasps in a harsh breath, and breathes out, "Binary."

Jason snaps up right, his eyes widening. "Collar off, Tim," he says. "Vibe out. Come on, baby, I'm not there, you need to do it."

Tim nearly yanks the vibrator out of himself, doesn't even turn it off before he's closing his legs and curling up slightly, his breathing unsteady and his nails digging into his palms. "Jason," he says. "I'm sorry, I- I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, baby," Jason says. "Tim, it's okay. You do what you need to to feel safe, okay?"

Tim nods, but Jason can see him shaking, can see uncertainty played out across his face. This is the first time Tim has used his safeword in a long time, and Jason's not even there to hold him, to give him proper aftercare. He curses himself silently, and makes soothing noises in Tim's direction, gentles him with his voice as best he can. He eventually talks Tim through putting away his toys and wiping the covers down with a tissue, and directs him into the shower, leaving the feed open. Then he turns on Dick.

"What the fuck," he hisses, "did you think you were doing?"

Dick swallows, his face pale. "I didn't- I'm sorry. He looked so... overwhelmed, and I didn't. I didn't like it, I couldn't stop myself. I'm so sorry, Jason, I didn't mean to."

"Doesn't fucking matter. You saw his face. He _used his safeword_ , Dick. He hasn't done that with me since... I don't even know. I cannot remember when the last time he used his safeword with me was. Maybe not ever."

Dick shivers, and bows his head. "He- I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough," Jason grinds out. "Get out. You can make you apologies to Tim when he gets back."

"But-"

"Get. Out." Jason's tone brokers no argument, allows nothing but strict obedience, and Dick rises from his chair immediately, grabs his coat from the living room, and leaves the apartment without another word. Jason watches him go, and then puts the chair he's been sitting on back in its place, and settles on his couch. He waits for Tim to get out of the shower, and listens to him shuffle around, getting dressed. When Tim finally reenters the picture, folding back the blankets and climbing into bed, Jason says, "Hey, baby. How are you?"

Tim shrugs, looking tired and tense. He's not relaxed at all, not languid like he should be after a scene. "Okay," he says. "I'll be fine, Jason."

Jason sighs. "I know, baby. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know. Doesn't matter." Jason frowns. "I'm your Dom, and when we're doing a scene, it's my responsibility to make sure that you feel safe. And I failed."

"Jay..." Tim is looking at him sadly, shadows in his eyes and a gentle shaking at his fingertips where his hands are lying in his lap.

"I love you, Tim," Jason says, looking at him intently.

"I love you too." Tim smiles, small, a bit tired, but real. "I should sleep."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow- call me. And I'll see you again in a few days."

"Night, Jason."

"Good night, Tim."


End file.
